mdcjfandomcom-20200214-history
Meme Discussion Circle Jerk Wikia
Welcome to the Meme Discussion Circle Jerk Wikia Meme Discussion Circle Jerk is a shit Facebook group started in Summer 2015 by Piotrek Cz and Bilal Coxon of Post Ironic Memechartcore (abbreviated to PIMCC). Despite its name, the group doesn't really post or discuss memes. The group currently has just under 2000 members, with roughly over 50% of them being virgins. See here for drama Notable Members: * Piotrek * Bilal * Jack Cracknell * Mia (Regular Crash) * Sunny D * Louis Forbes (II) * James Smith(The most notable of all) * James Smith(FOR REAL) * George William Anderson * Gunnar :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD * Daryl LOL!! * Bartosz * Serick Colver * Nick heinzmann F: * Erika "Rikki" Buchtel * Norb (Flipped Crash) * Bandicoot Twins RYKOVKA WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR CONTRIBUTING its ok ur welcome thanks for making the wiki dude Status The members are - for the most part - separated into 3 categories, being: * Core * A level between Core and Lurker (also unofficially known as a Mudder or Mantle) * Lurker Core is what the most active - or, less commonly, the most liked - members of the group are described as. Core members generally have some kind of gimmick that they're known for, for example, Cam Harwood posts stickers and Luke O'Hanlon likes every post and comment. Gimmicks are generally not forced. Members who are between Core and Lurker post or comment sometimes, and are generally recognised by some members of the group, albeit somewhat vaguely. Many of them ask if they are core yet. Some of them become core, and some drift back into Lurker territory. It's like the purgatory of MDCJ Lurkers (often called "literally whom") are the members of the group who do not post, and rarely comment. Because of their lack of interaction, it is hard to get to know them, though most of them are generally nice. Group Founders The two founders of the group, Piotrek and Bilal, have a page called Post Ironic Memechartcore. Despite its name, there are no charts. "Piotrek isn't a man until he eats his own semen" - Kirsten (Piotrek's alter-ego) Core "Memebers" (Core Members) The profiles and descriptions of 'Core '"memebers" in MDCJ. Norb Finley (also known as Norb Méme) & Mia Kat Sissons (the Bandicoot Twins): http://mdcj.wikia.com/wiki/Bandicoot_Twins Erika "Rikki" Buchtel: http://mdcj.wikia.com/wiki/Erika_%22Rikki%22_Buchtel James "The Best Member in the group" Smith: The Best cherish: eated soap before it was cool MDCJ History Now some of this might be slightly out of order, but In 2015, the group was created and consisted of about 200 or so members, and was steadily increasing, with a decent pool of active members. The group was just a baby, carefree and naive. Notable members of this time were Sunidhi, Erika, Milos, Philip Hiding, Luke O'hanlon, Bilal, of course Piotrek, Joey Picton and some others too. Major events during this stage would be the Orange memes war, the banning of Joey Picton, and the creation of Erika's page "Girls can't meme". the beginning of Lukes like streak. Back then PIMCC was still posting. Then, 2016 & the beginning of 2017, The Golden Age. New members everyday and when the group really came into its own. Notable members include, Bilal, Piotrek, Kirsten, Erika, the Mannu brothers, Alex Forster, Bailey "Bisc" Meow, Noah Maxwell, Nick Heinz, Mia Kat Sissons, Norb Finley, Luke Jorgenson, Sunny D, Andy "Ban hammer" Meister, Luke O'hanlon, Griffin, James Smith, Harry Thoemmes, Nico Pineapples, Matthew Freyta, Philip Hiding, Cherish, Richard Lenti, Dann Sofy, Kelly McAree, The Hammond Brothers, Velvet Thunder, Kellen Burkett, Tom de Sutter, Lissi, Chad Liberater Jr., Cam Harwood, Jorge Shrub, Shoob, Rodrigo, Randy Clayton & bobbi, Hamish Corcoran, plus many more. Many notable events took place over these 2 great years, including: Bilal nearly becoming the face of FatBoyz Clothing, The banning of Bailey Meow, RIP Grandma, your bisc will forever be missed xx . The beginnings of the one and only James Smith himself, Left leg threads, MDCJ rip off group created by Matthew Freyta, there was also a series of "alternate" Mdcj's (created by multiple people) which all died, except for /text/. Cherish ate soap on video, and then everyone else did (and Milos made alot of memes about it). Sunny D's incoherent shit posting. Shoob convincing us all of his cancer, The controversies and banning of Lissi. The blessing of Rodrigo, the best Norman ever, joining us. Griffins Serge posting. Mia and Norbs iconic matching profiles. The Aussie shitposting hours. Reacts being introduced to facebook. A reddit group for a while. Aussie Meetup, and much more tomfoolery. And suddenly in 2017, our perfect family... DESTROYED. Thot patrol began and the group was torn in two. It all just started off as a bit of a meme. Haha thots are dumb and I don't like em haha right bros? but it turned dark... the friendly faces we once loved, had been completely blinded by their ideals and beliefs. The group was in constant chaos. Many people were banned, removed or left. The whole group dynamic had changed. Late 2017-2018. New MDCJ. Some say its not as good anymore, and maybe so, but it is definitely a fun-filled chapter for this groups history. Notable members during this period were Piotrek, Mia Kat sissons, Gunnar, Jace, Lise, James Smith, Noah Maxwell, Trygve, Przemek, Dan Oak, Nick Campisi, Jack Smith, Paul Moyo, David Stephenson, Tara ni, Chace, **. Mojar events that took place, would include all of Chaces misadventures, PiSS meme, UK meet ups, and probably some other stuff (sorry im getting tired and I don't remember) 2019. Current MDCJ. A new thriving community. Notable members: Piotrek, Mia Kat sissons, Gunnar, Jace, Lise, James Smith, Noah, David Stephenson, Jack Cracknell, James Smith, chad mathena, Hamish Corcoran, Max Taargus, and uh more. Major events: UK meet ups, hell pig. (uh idk someone else fill this bit in im leaving now) Latest activity # Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse